What if There Was No War?
by lola.c.prior
Summary: What would life be like in Dauntless if there was no war? If Fourtris was perfect, and nothing got in their way (except maybe Peter)? This story is one of many If-There-Was-No-War stories. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, sadly. Warning: this story might be offensive to some mega-fans (like me, but hey, I got bored, okay), but is more funny than anything. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV:

I see that I have made 1st place and Will and Christina have also passed initiation.

Uriah runs up. I see that he is holding a beer, when he screams in my ear. "You beat them!" So I look at the screen and find Molly and Drew's names. They are 11th and 12th places. Factionless. The "F" word that we were all scared of during initiation. But Peter is 5th place, so he will bother me until, I die, or until I become Factionless, as Tobias told me. "Oh. There's Marlene. Bye, Trissy." I smirk as he walks away.

Tobias strolls up to me. "Would a hug give too much away?" He asks, a smile creeping onto his face. But there is fear in his eyes. If the Dauntless leaders find out about our-

"Honestly, I am too happy to care!" I yell over my thoughts and the music that has started. I stand on my tippy toes and press my mouth to his.

Life seems perfect, for about 4 seconds. Then my attention drifts towards Peter. His face is fuming," I knew it! Stiff's too horrible to be ranked first! It's because Four likes her! Hey Eric, check this out!" Peter should be happy that he is ranked 5h. Instead, he runs up to the bar, where Eric is. Eric rolls his eyes and I hear him mutter something about someone having too much to drink while partying over rankings.

Tobias and I roll our eyes. He goes to get a drink. At this point, Christina is scolding me, "Tris! Tris! Earth to Tris! I know I keep secrets from you, well not really, but couldn't you tell me about this?! Listen-"

"Christina, could you just hear me out?!" I shout.

"Okay, but you'd better tell me," she gives me the suspicious eye.

"Okay, well Four showed me his fear landscape. Then he told me that He had a crush on me. And well, now we're together! But I, um, couldn't tell you because people would say that my ranking was based on favoritism and not for real. But it was for real! And now that our secret is out, We can live our Dauntless lives!"

"Okay," she says suspiciously, then realizes something, "Yay! Trissy has a boyfriend!"

Tobias takes this as a cue to come up to me. He puts his arms around my face and presses his lips into my hair. "Hey, Tissy-boo. Care to dance?"

Christina puckers up and says, "Whoa! You said that you were afraid of intimacy. Now this? No more PDA!"

Tobias looks at me funny and I glare at Christina. "Oh. Wait that was someone else's fear. Never mind!" she says nervously.

Will walks up, surprising Christina, and says, "No more PDA? Why not honey?"

Christina says, " Well, in that case..."

Then we start dancing and partying like real Dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV:**

"Night, Christina!" I say, yawning halfway through it. We all go back to sleep in our dorms, for the last night until we get our apartments, and hope that we won't wake up with hangovers. Christina says goodnight back, and I fall asleep hoping for a good rest.

Then the nightmares start.

Tobias and I are barefoot and running away from Marcus. He trips and I fall down with him. Jeanine Matthews, Marcus, and Peter are together planning our death. Jeanine whispers in Marcus' ear. He smiles and pulls out his belt. Jeanine, Peter, and Marcus say in a monotone voice that this is for our own good. Tobias is petrified, but I motion for him to get out of the way. He does not, but I will die with my one true love. Marcus whips us and we recoil in pain. Peter takes out a flame thrower and cackles. Jeanine orders one of her guards to inject us with a death serum. None of it seems to do the trick. The next thing I know, I cannot breathe. Or move. I slump against Tobias, wanting to scream because when I touch him, he is stone cold. Dead.

I wake up with a terrible headache. Even Peter's snoring hurts my head. My neck has a cramp and my head feels horrible, and not just because of partying and drinking.

I run down the hall, careful not to wake anyone, until I pound on Tobias' door. "To-Four! Open up!' I shout, not wanting anyone to hear his real name.

* * *

**Tobias POV:**

I wake up to the pounding on my door. It is very annoying. Then I hear someone scream. "To-" it starts. _There's only two people in Dauntless who know that name. Me and 's it. Is she all right?_ I think to myself. And right when I think that my door will brake off of its hinges, it blasts open.

Tris runs to the foot of my bed crying. She goes back, shuts the door quietly, and crawls up to my chest. She cries into it for awhile, then pulls back. I wipe a tear off of her face. Another one slides back down. "Tris?" I say, barely above a whisper, "Are you okay?" Though I know she's not.

"Yeah." _Stop lying Tris. _And as if she's reading my mind, "Well, I guess not."

"Nightmare?" I ask sincerely.

"Yeah." she says.

I start,"Can I ask what it was abou-" She's already crying into my chest. _Come on Tobias, your girlfriend is crying. But how should I know what to do? It's probably in the boyfriend's book of how to be a good boyfriend. Tha-that's ridiculous! I wouldn't know that! Snap out of it and comfort her!_

So I run my fingers through her hair. _I was hoping for a good night's worth of sleep. What am I saying? That I don't want Tris? I do! She now means everything to me!_

"Hey, Tris? Everything's gonna be all right." She slowly nods into my chest. "You can tell me anything, you know."

She sniffles one last time, then starts speaking, "Well, uh, you and I were running from Peter, Marcus, and Jeanine. They kept trying to kill us, and um, nothing worked until you died." She starts crying again and I even feel a tear slide down my face.

"Oh, Tris," I whisper, "You of all people should know that it wasn't real."

"Yeah, Uh, okay, sorry for disturbing your sleep," she says. But I can tell that it's not okay.

"Tris, wait. I didn't mean that. Stay here, " I say seriously, then think of something, "Besides, you don't want Peter to attack you." I say that last part with a smile.

"Will that stop the nightmares?" she asks, with a crinkle in her brow. _God, she's so cute when she's worried._

"I don't know. But if bad dreams come, I'll fight them off."

"With what?"

"My bare hands obviously," I say.

Tris smiles at that and starts to doze off with my arm as her pillow. "Goodnight Tris," I say, then kiss her nose. I see her smile. And that helps me sleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV:**

I wake up groggily. "Morning, everyone. Time to get our jobs and apartments!" Then I remember that I'm not in the dormitory. Tobias smirks and asks if I'm feeling alright. "Why?" Then it hits me, "Oh. I'm not in the dorms. Never mind," I say blushing.

Tobias chuckles and I go into the bathroom to freshen up. Then there is a knock at the door.

"Four! Open up!" the voice says.

Tobias opens it. "Alright, alright. Christina? Why are you here?"

"I came to get Tris. We gotta pick our jobs and apartments. Then we gotta get ready for the party. I hear that it's at Zeke's house this year..."

I come in, "Party? What party?"

"There's one welcoming the new members every year. Four should know," her attention drifts towards Tobias, "How come you didn't tell her? Someone mentioned it to me and I asked Uriah about it. Anyways, Tris is leaving, so bye."

"What? Oh. Okay. Bye Four." I kiss his nose then leave. We walk down the hall towards the dorms hearing him chuckle in the distance.

"So...Tris, how long's this been going on for?" Christina says that last part wiggling her eyebrows.

"I dunno, about a few days?"

"Well, okay. Anyways, Will and I are going to move in with each other sometime later. After all, I need a place to store all my clothes. Then maybe I'll take half of your closet and half of Will's..." At this point, we are at the dormitory.

'Looks like Stiff's got a hubby." Peter says that and Molly and Drew laugh.

Christina defends me, "They're only dating. Plus, don't you two need to be leaving cause, you're, oh, Factionless!"

Peter argues their case, "Eric gave them one more night here. But since the Stiff's here, why don't you two give her a little present. After all, you'll never see her again," Molly and Drew lick their lips and agree with Peter.

Then they charge at me. Drew aims for my head. I kick him where it counts and he doubles over. "You don't belong here Stiff. Go back to your little Stiff family," taunts Molly.

_Oh, she wants to divert my attention_, " Go back to Candor. Oh, wait, you don't belong anywhere except for the factionless' huts!" I shout back. She looks at Peter and he nods at her.

"Go for it," he says, "It's the last chance you'll get."

Molly "Bullfighter" comes at me with full force. She throws a wimpy punch towards my head but I duck and elbow her ribs, remembering what Tobias told me during initiation, when he was still Four. I hear her ribs crack and smile. Christina is chanting my name and Molly aims to crush my feet, so I get out of the way. She aims at my head and I back up enough to turn around. She does the same, but hits the wall. Molly again tries to hit my temple. I hit her boobs and she screams in pain. Then I get her where it counts. Drew comes from behind and pushes my head to the floor. I black out and the lasts things I hear are Molly, Drew, and Peter laughing, and Christina yelling about someone getting Four.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Tris** **POV:)**

I wake up, again. But this time, to the smell of disinfectant._ Ew,_ I think, _I must be in the infirmary_. Then I hear a voice, familiar, and distinctly male, "So, will she be all right?"

Then I hear a high-pitched voice, "Oh, she'll be fine. But I don't see why you want her. You'll be much happier with me."

"I don't want her," _Really, Tobias, I'm right here! _"I need her. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to revive my girlfriend."

"No," the high-pitched nurse says, "You need me." She lunges for his lips, but he backs up.

Now I am fuming, "You now I can hear this. I can also kick your ass."

"Oh. Well then," she says blushing, "I'll leave you two to do whatever. You can leave whenever Tris."

Tobias and I giggle and smile at each other. He presses his lips to mine and I smile. His tongue grazes my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I open my lips and his tongue explores my mouth. Tobias is not a sex-hungry man, rather, he's more of a gentleman.

Then my fear takes over and I pull back, "Sorry," I say.

He clears his throat and responds, "No. It's cool. Here, your medicine for your head. So, what exactly happened there?"

"Um, Drew and Molly attacked me. They said that Eric let them stay one more night." Tobias nods at this and asks if I'm ready to leave, "Yeah." So we go off.

"You know, you still need to get a job and apartment."

"I know."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Then we go towards the pit.

"Um, Tobias, I'm still in my pajamas."

"Okay, go change!" Then he smacks my butt. I smile at him playfully. And when I get to the dormitory Molly and Drew have left, and Peter is nowhere to be seen.I change quietly into a black top which shows off my ravens and a pair of skinny jeans. I put all of my belongings in a duffel bag and tiptoe out of the dormitory.

"Tris! Over here!" I see Christina and Will, "Are you alright Tris?"

"I'm fine.

Peachy. Never better." I respond.

She looks at me weird then starts talking, "Well, maybe I'll train initiates or become a nurse. Oh, it's your turn."

I look to see a lady with a clipboard, "What's your name?"

"Tris Prior."

Job you want?"

"Um, what are the options?" She hands me the list and I see the two that I want, "I want to train transfers and work at the tattoo parlor," I decide.

"Your ranked first. You know, you could choose something better," she says matter-of-fact-ly.

"I know, and I have made my decision," I respond. She mumbles something about teenagers making bad choices and calls "Next!"

I go to get my apartment key when Tobias calls my name. I stroll towards him and he asks what job I chose, "Training transfers and working in the tattoo parlor with Tori."

"Nice, we'll train together. Oh, you still need your apartment," he responds. so I get a room key, "What one did you get? Oh. 236. Sweet, I'm right across the hall form you at 243." He puts his arm around my shoulder and we go to see what job Christina got and what my apartment looks like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tobias POV:**

"Christina! Over here!" shouts Tris. _She has her room key and job. Wow. She's not my initiate any more, _I think to myself.

"Hey Tris! What's your job? I'm a nurse. Will is going to working in the control room. And I'm room 235 and Will's room 231. Isn't that awesome? What's your room?" _Gosh, Christina can be so talkative. What are you saying, Tobias? That you don't like Tris' friends?_

Then Tris responds, "I get to train transfers and be a tattoo artist! Wait-did you say that you're apartment 235? I'm 236 and Four's 243! This is so great!" Tris and Christina squeal in response. _Gosh, girls._ Will has the same expression so I walk over to him.

"So, control room, huh." He nods, "looks like you're once again my trainee." He looks at me again so I keep talking, "Boy, Christina and Tris sure have gotten to the feminine side of Dauntless."

"What'd you mean?" he asks.

"I mean big, bold, loud, girly. Not Candor, but I mean Tris usually isn't like this. They've gotten out of their comfort zones," I think I see Peter with a spray paint can out of the corner of my eye, but I ignore it.

He clears his throat, "Yeah, I mean, Christina is definitely from Candor, I can tell you that, but I mean, um no one expected you to be with Tris. Christina and I snuck out at Al's funeral. She couldn't take it. And we saw you hugging Tris and uh, she wanted to know all about it and I had her keep her mouth shut. You could have been kicked out of Dauntless," _That's a mouthful. _He must see me looking at him strangely because he responds, "I am a former Erudite. We studied manifestos and things like that," he clears his throat again. _Do I send out a bad vibe? No. It's just that I used to be their instructor._

* * *

Tris and Christina eventually wander back towards us, talking about tonight. _Right. There's a party at Zeke's for the new members. Well, I have to go. For Tris, and I used to be the instructor. When I was still "Instructor Four to Tris"..._

"To-Four! Are you listening? We have 4 hours before the party." Tris starts. _Four hours, ha ha, that's your name silly. You're not funny, "_and I need to be at Christina's by 7. The party's at 8 and we'll play it from there. Bye Christina! Bye Will!"

* * *

"So, your new apartment," I say. Tris nods, and fumbles around with the key. I chuckle, " Here, let me do it," I eventually say. Tris finally accepts defeat and lets me open the door.

"Wow. It's just like yours, expect for the 'Fear God Alone' sign," she says. I smile at her and she grins back, "Tobias, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course," I say. She goes to look in the bathroom and screams. I walk in and see that the mirror is spray painted with the words, 'Stiff, you didn't earn your ranking. Go back to hell.' Tris starts crying. I hug her and try to comfort her, saying, "Only one person can and would do this. And that person is Peter. We don't care about him. He's the one that needs to burn in hell." Then for the next hour, we clean the spray paint off of the mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris POV:**

Tobias and I finish clearing off my mirror. I have no idea why I cried. It was so unlike me. I just missed my family. I shouldn't have, but I did anyway. I am a whole new person now.

"Tris, shouldn't you be leaving by now?" asks Tobias. _Crap. It's 7:13. And I haven't even eaten dinner yet. _Coincidentally, right then, my stomach chooses to growl. Tobias smirks, wipes his hands on his pants, and says that he'll get dinner.

"Crap. I need to go now. Christina gets super pissed when I'm late. Thanks Tobias, but I think I'll just go over to Christina's. There's bound to be food at Zeke's anyways." I respond politely, "You can stay here if you want. Though there's nothing here, really." Tobias chuckles and I take my clothes out of my duffel bag and put a cute top, skinny black jeans, and leather boots in it.

"Have fun with your makeup," he tells me as we part ways, "Although you'll look great anyways." I kiss his cheek playfully and when I pull away, he groans, asking for more. I smirk and skip down the hallway to Christina's.

* * *

**Christina POV:**

I hear knocks on the door, right as Will pulls me closer to him to deepen our kiss. "If that's not Tris, I'm gonna go right to her apartment and ram my fist down her throat-" I start. Will laughs and I get up to answer it, "Oh. good. Hi Tris. I was just talking about you." She looks at me weirdly and I go into the kitchen. Tris says hello to Will and dumps her duffel bag on the ground, "I suppose you're hungry so I made Will go and get 4 burgers," Tris thanks us and Will picks up a burger, muttering 'finally', but before Tris and I eat I'm going to curl her hair and then mine. She sits down and I start brushing her hair, "So, how are things?"

"Fine," she says, dismissively.

"Tris, can we talk girl-to-girl?"

"Yeah, anytime."

"Is everything all right with you and Four?"

"Yeah."

"Then what is wrong?"

"Christina, your Candor side is showing," I press my lips together and focus on her hair. Tris starts talking again, "Sorry. It's just that Peter snuck into my apartment and spray painted the bathroom mirror saying that I don't belong here and that I need to go to hell."

I widen my eyes, "What? How'd he get in?!"

"Don't know, don't care. Probably Eric gave him a spare to taunt me."

"Tris, we should go to Max or a leader who will listen."

"Christina, what's done is done. Tomorrow, I'll get a new lock or a bolt."

"Okay, if you insist. Will! Can we get our burgers?"

Will says, "Of course, honey!" He walks up with them, "Ooh, dinner in the bathroom, very professional."

"Shut up," I say playfully. He smiles and goes back to watching a basketball game or some Erudite programming, "Okay, Tris, your hair is done. Now for your makeup." Tris groans and mutterss something about just biting into a burger and I smile, "Come on, Four will love it."

Unfortunately, she has a comeback, "He told me ask I was walking here that I will look good either way," she says while smirking. I roll my eyes and continue with her makeup.

* * *

Fourty minutes later, I am done with both Tris' and my makeup and hair, "And now for our outfits!" I say, regal-like. Tris groans, "Come on! The party starts in 5 minutes! What outfit did you bring?" I say. Tris tosses me her duffel bag. It has a hideous top with a pair of black corduroy jeans and leather boots. I toss it behind me. Tris almost cries out, but I stop her, "Relax! Luckily I have bought everything you need! I have matching outfits in both your size and mine! It'll look so cute!"

I shove her into the bathroom and have her change. I go change behind the bed. When Tris comes out, her arms are crossed and Will looks at her sympathetically.

"We look like sluts," she whines.

"Yes, but we are the most gorgeous sluts to walk the earth!" I squeal. Will is laughing but I think that we look lovely, "Will, go to Zeke's. I hear that they need extra people to help set up." Will looks at me weirdly, but I glare at him and point towards the door.

Our beautiful outfits consist of shirts with ruffles that show of Tris' ravens and hide the fact that she has little cleavage, with black skinny jeans and stiletto leather boots. Our hairs are curled and in high ponytails. We have tons of makeup and bright red lipstick.

"Tris, you look fine. Four will love it and Will did," Tris looks at me funny, but I ignore it and keep talking, "We'll be late anyways, so let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV:**

Christina and I get to Zeke's just in time for Uriah to pop of the cork on the champagne. He chugs it and then Zeke does. Will said that this is how Dauntless parties usually start. The whole way here, Christina was literally running in her stilettoes and I was hobbling along.

Right as Christina goes with Will to get drinks, Tobias walks up to me and we snog for a minute and sit on the couch, I'm on his lap. We kiss on the mouth for a few minutes then he goes to get drinks. I'm sitting there listening to music when a familiar voice calls out my name. I turn around and Uriah is commenting on how fit I look. He stumbles up and whispers something not worth repeating in my ear. "No! Uriah! I'm not going to sleep with you! Damn you dirty drunk perv!" I smack him, but he just pulls me towards him.

"Trissy-boo, don't you understand? Carrying my babies is a good thing! Come on, just a little hicky?" He pokes my boob and laughs at that and I use my stiletto heel to crush down on his foot. He shrieks in pain and grabs his foot. Then his drink goes flying. Towards Peter. Luckily he is too drunk to notice because he just laughs and starts hitting on a girl who he calls 'Rolanda.'

Tobias by this point is back with our drinks. He glares at Uriah who is doubled over in pain and kicks him in the shin then tells him not to mess with the boss. Uriah starts crying and asking quite randomly if there is a god.

Tobias starts chatting me up, "So, Tris, you like beer? I do. You know what I like more than beer? Dauntless cake. And what do I like more than Dauntless cake? You. So let's party like real Dauntless," I giggle and take one of his beers. It tastes terrible, like my mouth is on fire. I thrust it back towards him, until it leaves a good feeling in my head. I take it back and kiss his lips. They feel quite nice. We snog again and he pulls me towards him. I keep sipping beer and eventually drink it quite fast. The world seems so nice. Then Zeke decides to do karaoke. Tobias and I wake from our daze and listen to Zeke 'king of karaoke' singing "We are the Champions" horribly. Tobias is more drunk than me. He keeps telling me that I have pretty eyes and that I was prettier wearing gray, in Abnegation. Then he tells me about Marcus.

"Shh! Tobias! Someone will hear you!" I whisper.

"Is that someone you?" he responds, giggling halfway through it.

"That's it. We're leaving."

"But why, Trissy?"

"I'll get you cake."

"Okay. Where to, major general?"

"Your apartment. Here, give me the keys." We get there and he pukes. I get him some cake and pour him a glass of water and get water for myself, remembering Will's comment on how alcohol dehydrates you.

Tobias comes out of his bathroom, "Tris? What exactly happened in there? Wait, it that cake?"

"Yeah, you can have it. We got drunk, but you more than me. Uriah said that he wanted to sleep with me and I crushed his foot with my stiletto," Tobias nods, "You talked about my eyes, Marcus and Abnegation, but no one heard-don't worry." Tobias sighs and starts eating cake. Once he's done, we fall asleep. I hear a loud noise, almost like a scream, but decide to ignore it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris POV: ** I hear a scream but decide to ignore it. Then it gets louder until I cannot sleep.

"Tobias," I whisper and poke him until he wakes up, and when he finally does, "Go see where that scream came from."

"What scream?" He asks, still half asleep. And if on cue, it happens again, "Okay, Tris, stay here."

"No way. I'm coming with you."

"Fine," he huffs. We tiptoe down the hallway in our sweats and find that the noise is coming from the pit.

Lynn comes up to me and says, "Before you ask, Uriah has alcohol poisoning." I nod my head and Uriah screams like a little girl and barfs over the railing. He skips over to me and asks if I want another hickey.

"Ew! No, Uriah! And you never gave me one anyways!" I shove him towards the drinking fountain and he giggles, "Drink, Uriah."

"Do I get a kiss from you if I do?"

"Fine," he drinks while I inquire, "Say, don't you like Marlene? I know she likes you." His eyes get really big, but he blames it on the alcohol.

He finishes and I kiss his right cheek playfully. He grabs my head and starts snogging and groping me. I smack him and pull back. Luckily, Christina is there and she takes him to the infirmary. Tobias walks up to me. I bury my face in his chest. He holds me tightly and mumbles something about wanting more sleep. I smile uneasily, and he notices.

"Let's go back to the apartment, okay?" he says. I nod my head. Once we get there, I sits my down on his lap. "Tris, what happened there?" he asks sincerely.

"Um, well I told Uriah to get some water at the drinking fountain cause Will said that alcohol dehydrates you. Then he said only if I kissed him, so I did cause I didn't want him to pass out. Then once he got water, I kissed his cheek, and walked away. Then, he, um, started groping me!" I cry into his chest at that last part. He kisses my hair and I feel him stroking it. He hugs me down and this is how we fall asleep.

* * *

**Tobias POV: **

_Wow. That was a great party. Zeke sure knows how to throw a good one. Uriah ruined it for me, but what can I say? Tris is all mine. And that hangover that I woke up with also kind of ruined it for me. Needless to say, Tris had an okay time._

"Tobias?" Tris asks, yawning halfway through it.

"Yeah?"

"My head hurts."

I laugh, "That, Tris, is a hangover. Quick get a camera. My favorite initiate is growing up fast." She kicks my foot, but I trap it, press her down, and press my lips to hers. She releases a girly giggle and wraps her arms around my neck. I pull back for air and Tris whines. Then I make a mad dash for the shower. Tris sticks her tongue out at me. Once I'm done showering, Tris does. She picks out the top that during initiation, I told her she looked good. I smile at the memory.

"Tobias, do you have to work today?"

"No. I get a few days off, because initiation just ended. Do you?"

"No, same. 3 days off."

"So...what do you want to do?"

"Let's get breakfast."

We go and there is a long line. "Wait here, for once," I tell her, remembering last night. _Gosh, if she didn't go, would Uriah still have done it. I know he was drunk, but still. I'll get him back..._I whistle and get into the line.

Zeke walks up to me, "What's wrong Four?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on. It's written all over your face."

"Your little brother groped my girlfriend," I say sincerely.

He bursts out in laughter until I glare at him.

"So, what's on your plans for today? Uriah's still in the infirmary, and-"

"That's where he belongs."

"Oh, come on! He had drunk poisoning!"

I roll my eyes and ask, "So, what do you plan to do?"

"We were gonna play truth or dare, but Uriah's-"

"That's fine with Tris and me. We have nothing to do anyways, and our hangovers are almost gone."

"Lucky! I almost got alcohol poisoning. I barely made it here."

''That's what you get for drinking so much."

"Yeah, well, see you later. Shauna's apartment at 11."

"By that way, why haven't you asked her out yet?"

He glares at me and walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris POV: **

"So...do you have any plans for today?" I ask Tobias, as we are coming out of the Pit from breakfast.

'Actually, yes. Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Will, Christina, and all of your friends and us are going to meet up at 11 to play truth or dare." I groan.

"What?"

"I just don't feel like doing anything today. And I really don't like Zeke. And Uriah is gonna be there?"

"Wait, no, scratch that. He's still in the infirmary. But, come on. It'll be fun. Pwease?"

I giggle and nod my head.

"Now, about your apartment," he starts. I nod again and we go to get bed sheets and things for my apartment.

* * *

"Well, it's 10:56. What do you say we go?" I nod and set down the soaps and shampoos that I have been arranging in my bathroom from the Pit.

"Where is it anyways?"

"Shauna's apartment." I nod and follow him to the place of play.

* * *

We get there and Zeke is passed out. Tobias lightly punches his shoulder.

"Wh-what'd I miss?!" he blurts out. We all laugh and he frowns, "What's so funny?" he asks as he crosses his arms.

Shauna ignores him and asks who wants to go first. As if on cue, Christina bursts through the door, dragging Will behind her. He looks tired. I zone out and see who all is here. Like Tobias said, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, and now Will and Christina are here.

"Sorry if we're late. I mean I had to move all of my clothes out of the dorms to my apartment, which we will paint tomorrow, Will," she looks at him, then continues, "Anyways, can I start?" We all shrug and she takes it as a yes. She looks around the room, and settles her eyes on Tobias, smiling evilly, "Alrighty, Four. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us your real name."

"And if I don't want to do it?"

"You have to take off a piece of clothing, just not a shoe or sock. So, what'll it be?"

Tobias doesn't hesitate to take off his shirt, showing off his toned and perfect muscles. Marlene blushes and I glare at her. She presses her lips together and looks away, mumbling something about Uriah being her boy.

Tobias looks around the room and finds Lynn. Even before he asks the question, her face lights up, "Dare!" she shouts.

Tobias looks around the room again and whispers something in Shauna's ear. She smiles and looks at Shauna. Then she walks over to Zeke and kisses him on the mouth. Zeke looks surprised and Shauna turns beet red.

"I knew you two had a thing for each other!" Lynn shouts at both of them.

Shauna is enraged, "No we don't! I was just trying to protect you from a dickhead like him!"

"Hey!" shouts Zeke. He looks mad, but not as mad as Shauna.

"Well, then. If you don't mind, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I am Dauntless, aren't I?"

"Okay, big sister. If you say so. I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Zeke." Shauna and Zeke smile at this and go into Shauna's room, shutting the door quickly.

Everyone's' mouths fall open and mine does too.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?" Lynn says after a few minutes. We nod. Tobias sets me down on his lap and kisses me.

"Hey, you two! It's Shauna and Zeke's turn, not yours!" Christina says. We sigh and wait.

"Well, it's time!" announces Lynn. She knocks on the door. Shauna whines and asks for five more minutes. "That's the same voice that she used to use in the morning when we were little when she didn't want to get up. Hold on a minute. Shauna! Get out! I'll kiss Zeke on the mouth again if you don't!" Lynn says.

Shauna jolts up and raced out of the bedroom, pulling Zeke. His shirt is unbuttoned and her ponytail is now very sloppy.

We get back to playing the game. That is, until Lauren knocks on the door.

"Hey, Shauna? Do you know where Tris is? Her brother is here and-" says Lauren, her voice muffled by the door.

I get up to answer it, "Lauren, did you mention my brother?"

"Yeah, he's from Erudite and mentioned an initiate named Beatrice. Is that your real name?"

"What do you think Tris stands for. New faction, new name."

"Anyways, Tris, he says that he's an ambassador to other factions, from Erudite."

"Yup, that certainly sounds like Caleb."

"Okay, then I guess I'll bring him to you," then she leaves.

I sigh.

"What was that all about?" asks Tobias.

"Yeah. What was it all about?" inquires Marlene.

"Well, apparently my brother is in the compound."

"How is that allowed? Is it even?" asks Tobias.

"Jeanine Matthews probably made him come to get our cake recipe. But, he said he's a ambassador to other factions and so he wants to see me."

Zeke buts in " Isn't your brother the smart-ass in Erudite that you were telling us about at dinner that one day?"

I nod. _Boy, oh boy. Life in Dauntless certainly is anything but normal._


	10. Chapter 10

**Tobias POV: **

Tris announces that Caleb is in the compound. _Really Caleb? Here, of all places? _Everyone is stunned and we all secretly decide to wait until Caleb comes to continue the game.

* * *

There is a knock on the door, after about seven minutes. This time Shauna gets it. She makes her ponytail neater and goes to answer the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zeke button his shirt and whistle. I roll my eyes.

"Is Beatrice in here? If not, could you please directly me to where she is?" I hear Caleb say.

Shauna laughs and lets him in. "You must be Caleb," she says.

He nods. "Beatrice?" he says shakily. She gets off my lap and kisses his cheek. He stiffens and hugs her. "I've missed you," he continues, and then steps back and eyes us all. "Are these your friends?"

"Yup. This is To-Four, my boyfriend," she says. Caleb glares at me suspiciously and looks disapprovingly at my lack of pants. Tris rolls her eyes and continues, "This is Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, Christina, and Will." She points to each of them, respectively.

Christina gets up and shakes Caleb's hand, "Cute brother, Tris." Will laughs; she is obviously teasing him. "So can we continue or what?"

Everyone nods.

"Continue what?"

"Well, dear brother, ever heard of the game "Truth or Dare"?"

* * *

Nine glares from Caleb and 21 dares later, the game is done (after about 2.5 hours). Most of us stripped down to our undies, still claiming that we were Dauntless. Tris and I played seven minutes in heaven and had a memorable time. I fought Caleb, hand to hand. His glasses are now broken and he's limping, claiming that if I help him to the infirmary, more damage will be done and that the Erudite doctors will fix it later. I put my hands up in mock defense and he switches topics.

"So, can I see your apartment Beatrice?"

"I've told you so many times today. It's Tris!"

He nods his head and she crosses her arms. I put my arm around her shoulder and she wraps her arms around my waist. Caleb glares at me and I smirk. Then we walk to apartment 236.

* * *

"This is it?" Caleb asks.

"Uh Caleb, initiation just ended two days ago."

"Yeah, but where is all of your stuff?"

"I live with To-uh, Four."

"Mom and Dad wouldn't approve."

"Caleb, who gives a shit anymore? I bet you have a girlfriend."

He blushes and looks away. "See?" Tris tells me. I chuckle and she laughs with me. I kiss her head and Caleb glares at us.

"Beatrice, I do not approve of your relationship."

"What do you care? In fact, what do I care that you care?"

"Beatrice, calm down."

"No. You calm down. You have the face that's fuming."

Caleb turns to me, "Is Four even your real name?"

Tris shakes her head for me and my hands are clenching into fists.

"Then what is it?"

Neither Tris nor I respond.

"Wait a second, you look familiar."

"Must be someone you've seen on the way to school." Tris tells him.

Caleb's face lights up. My fists tighten and Tris rubs my back. "Yes. That must be it," Caleb says, to no one in particular.

"Thank you," I mutter to Tris under my breath.

"Anytime," she responds.

Caleb looks back at me, not as nasty, but still mean, "Just don't push her into something she isn't ready for," Caleb tells me.

"Caleb!" Tris yells at him.

"Fine, Beatrice. Can I see your, or rather "Four's" apartment now?"

She nods and we go to my apartment.

* * *

"Now this is more like it. Wait, Beatrice, why is there only one bed?" Caleb questions.

"What, do you think that I sleep on the floor? Four and I sleep together," Tris tells him.

"And by "sleep together" you mean only in the same bed right? Because I am not ready to be an uncle."

Tris rolls her eyes, "Caleb, that won't happen for a long time," I look at her saddened, but thankfully no one notices, "And besides, you of all people should know not to start a sentence with "because"." She tells him jokingly. He smiles and laughs uneasily but glares at me. I pull Tris closer to me and kiss her head, just to get Caleb extra ticked-off. He clenches his fists and storms out, mumbling something about trying to find a drinking fountain.

"Tobias, please don't do that."

"Don't do what, Tris?"

"You know, get on his bad side by kissing me and gloating that you can be close to me."

I look at her funny.

"Stop that, Tobias! I hate it when you gloat. You rarely do it, but Caleb just wants to protect me, he never was close to me. You know he cannot see my parents. Abnegation and Erudite don't like each other; I wouldn't be surprised if a war started between them. And even if Caleb is an annoying bastard, he's my family. So get used to it." She takes a deep breath and hugs me, pressing her face into my chest. I stroke her hair.

Caleb takes this time to walk in on us. "Beatrice? Can I talk to you? In private?" He asks. She nods. I kiss her head and she looks at me disapprovingly. I look at her like I am sorry and she smiles.

Caleb shoos me out and I pace around the hallway. I hear varied muffled sounds:

"Tris I really don't like him!"

"Caleb...how dare you!"

"He looks an awful lot like Marcus Eato-"

I hear that and press my ear to the door. I hear a crack and Caleb saying ow. Tris opens the door and lets me in. Caleb hugs her but Tris pushes him away before he gets a chance to.

"Leave!" she tells him.

"Just don't! Don't let him get to you like his father did to hi-" Caleb says. Before he ends, I shut the door in his face.

Tris sits down on the bed and starts sobbing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris POV: **

_I cannot believe that Caleb said that. Of course he would figure out that Four is Tobias, but how could he have figured out that Marcus beat Tobias? what if Jeanine told him? But how could Jeanine have found that part out? Oh, stop it Tris. You're starting to sound like Erudite..._

"Tris?"

"Yeah, Tobias?"

"Did Caleb figure out my real name?"

I nod into his chest. He continues, "Does he really know that Marcus beat me?" I nod again.

"Breath Tris."

I step away from his chest and breath in and out. I soon start sobbing. Tobias hugs me.

"Now what?" he teases.

"Caleb is such an annoying bastard."

'Like you said, he's your brother."

"Yes, but does that really matter anymore?"

He shrugs. "Wanna get some dinner?"

"I dunno."

"I can get it and bring it back here."

"Fine."

* * *

**Tobias POV: **

I get to the cafeteria and look for burgers, Tris' favorite.

Christina pops up next to me, "Hey Four, where's Tris?"

"In my apartment. Caleb really got to her."

"That's too bad. Did you have a fun time with him?"

I glare at her, "Did you?"

"I don't know. He could use a breath mint and glasses don't look good on him. I know he's Tris' brother, but to be honest, he's a little bit too smart, that it's creepy."

I chuckle and grab the burgers and chocolate cake. "Nice seeing you Christina."

"Yeah, tell Tris I said hi."

"Will do."

* * *

"Tris, you need to eat."

"What's the point? Caleb hates me, he called this place a tramp and he hates you."

"Wait, how does that stop you from eating?"

"I guess I'm just saying that I don't want to be his family anymore."

"I'll be your family."

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Will you marry me?"

"In a year, yes, I will marry you."

"So will you eat?"

"Cake, yes. Burger, maybe."

"Okay, future-wife."

Tris dives into a piece of cake. _She's so cute when she eats. Well, she's cute always. _

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

"The wedding will be in a year, but my mom should know soon."

"Won't she come on visiting day?"

"Yeah, but that's a while from now."


	12. Chapter 12

**A few, as in nine, months later...**

**Tris POV: **

I'm just finishing my shift at the tattoo parlor when Peter walks in. "Hey Tori," he says.

"What do you want?"

"A tattoo what else?"

"Where? Pick one fast, shop's closing in 10."

"Gosh, girl, no need to be so grouchy. I just want some flames added to the ones on my bicep." He takes his shirt off and flexes his muscle in front of some girls getting piercings.

"Oh, he's so hot!" they say.

I roll my eyes.

"What was that, stiff?"

Luckily Tori defends me, "Peter, cut the smart talk or you're out."

"Grouchy, grouchy. You know what, Tori, I don't need a tattoo anymore. I need a little adrenaline rush." He tries to punch me, but I duck, and hook my leg around his knee. He falls to the ground and I sit on him. Now the girls that admired him shake their heads and walk off.

* * *

I walk into the dining hall with a limp. Peter didn't like the rejection from the girls and sitting on him didn't help.

"Tris? Why are you limping?"

"Oh, hey Tobias. Peter just went in as Tori and I were closing shop and decided to beat me up."

"Stupid bastard."

"It's fine. I'm dauntless, aren't I?"

"Forever and always."

"So, the initiates are going to be coming soon."

"You are signed up to help train the transfers, right?"

I nod. Tobias puts his arm around me as Peter walks up to us.

"Enjoy the fight stiff?"

I don't respond.

"That's a little rude. Didn't your stiff parents tell you it's polite to respond?"

And Tobias does just that. I hear him roar and the next thing I know, he's beating the crap out of Peter.

"What's going on?" I hear Christina say.

"Peter ticked off Four and now he's beating him up," I respond.

"Um, okay," then she diverts her attention back to Will, "Will! Come on, we need to go shopping!"

I look apologetically at Will even though he looks as if he's used to this.

"What for, Christina?"

"Oh, come on Will! The sheets I have do not match the freshly painted wall in my bedroom."

They walk away, and Tobias is still beating up Peter. I try to pull him off. "Four, I think that Peter is beat up plenty for today."

"Fine. But remember Peter, I have my eye on you. If you do as much as lay a finger on Tris, I'll make sure that you are a goner faster than you can say _I didn't mean it_."

"I didn't mean it."

Tobias punches his balls and Peter is soon on the ground, asking someone to help him get up.


End file.
